


It'll Just Take a Second

by McLeodCorner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:30:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McLeodCorner/pseuds/McLeodCorner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean get's hurt on a hunt and won't let Cas heal him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll Just Take a Second

“Cas, I’m fine.”

“Dean you can’t walk without Sam’s help. Let me heal you.”

“Seriously, I’m fine. I don’t need you to heal me.” Dean growled while he waddled over to the Impala, relying heavily on his brother’s support. He slid into the back seat and gripped his knees tightly, inhaling and exhaling to try and breath through the pain. They were hunting some vampires out near Austin and one of them got the drop on him and thought it’d be a good idea to knee him in the crotch. Sam and Cas managed to gank the vamps while he was totally _not_ curled up on the ground with his hands caressing his junk. Cas sat in the back next to him while Sam got in the driver’s seat and started heading to their motel.

“Dude,” Sam began, not even attempting to hide his smile, “I think you cried a little back there.”

“Shut up Sam.” He growled, swatting Castiel’s intruding hand away. “Cas, stop it man. I’m alright, just give me a few minutes.”

“But I can heal you now. You won’t need a few minutes.” He said moving his hand directly over Dean’s crotch. “I only need to touch it for a second.”

“Cas!” He jumped in the seat and scooted away from the angel, who just moved closer and cornered him against the car door.

“It’s not a big deal Dean. I’ve healed far worse wounds.”

Dean took of his jacket and bundled it over his lap. “Don’t touch me Cas.”

“You’re being an infant Dean.”

“Am not!”

Cas sighed and slid back over the his side of the back seat and looked out the window. He watched the lights of building flash by for a few minutes until Dean would let his guard down. As soon as he saw the hunter’s shoulders relax Cas shot over and healed him, earning him a surprised yelp followed by a relieved sigh.

Dean leaned back in the seat and closed his eyes relishing in the harmony of not having his dick throbbing in pain. He was snapped out of his bliss a few seconds later to the feel of something pressed against his jeans. Blinking open his eyes, he found Cas’ hand still resting on him and the angel sitting in a very close proximity to him.

“Uh, Cas, thanks but you can move your hand now.”

“Oh, of course.”

  
Sam snorted loudly and quickly returned his gaze to the road when Dean shot him a look through the rearview mirror, eyes demanding that they never speak of this again and a light shade of red growing on his cheeks.


End file.
